1. Field of Invention
This invention is a supplementary water heater system for use in swimming pool or spa installations where the water is heated by the exhaust combustion products of the gas fired main heater.
2. Description of Prior Art
To heat the water in a swimming pool or spa installation, the methods generally used in the industry consist of a gas fired main heater unit with various types of commercially available heat exchangers. Swimming pool heater manufacturers are continuously striving to improve the efficiency of heat transfer of the combustion heat into the circulating swimming pool or spa water. There, nevertheless, is a significant quantity of heat remaining in the combustion exhaust of the main heater unit. Therefore, they are not solving the problem of utilizing this remaining heat in the exhaust. This residual heat is wasted heat, being exhausted into the atmosphere.
Examples of U.S. patents which have been awarded, which are intended to improve the heating efficiency of swimming pools are as follows: U.S. Pat. No.5,415,221 (1995), U.S. Pat. No. 5,178,523 (1993), U.S. Pat. No. 5,184,472 (1993), U.S. Pat. No. 5,199,116(1993), U.S. Pat. No. 5,205,133 (1993) U.S. Pat. No. 5,208,923 (1993). Not any of these patents addresses the problem of utilizing the remaining heat in the exhaust of the main heater .This heat is wasted heat, being exhausted into the atmosphere.
There are several undesirable consequences which are the result of wasting this residual heat, some of which are as follows:
(a) Increased fuel gas consumption--Because some of the heat is being wasted, the main heater must operate for a longer period of time than it would have, in order for the water to reach it's desired temperature. PA1 (b) Increased electrical power consumption.--It is necessary for the system electrical equipment, primarily the water pump, to be in operation while the main heater is in operation, in order to circulate the water. PA1 (c) Increased utility costs.--The aforementioned increased consumption of fuel gas and electrical power is resulting in increased operating costs. PA1 (d) Increased air pollution--The increased fuel consumption requirement, as stated above, is causing an increase in air pollution by the combustion exhaust products. PA1 (e) When considering the number of swimming pool and spa heaters, on a national scale, which are presently in existence and which will be installed in the future, the said additional utilities consumption is contributing a significant amount of pollutants into the atmosphere. PA1 (f) When considering the number of swimming pool and spa heaters, on a national scale, which are presently in existence and which will be installed in the future, the said additional utilities consumption is requiring additional utilities generating capacity, with the required additional capitalization for the utilities companies. PA1 (g) In heater installations where it is desired to increase the heating capacity of the heater, it is necessary to replace the existing heater at a significant cost. PA1 (a) utilize the residual exhaust heat. PA1 (b) achieve the desired water temperature sooner. PA1 (c) reduce fuel gas consumption. PA1 (d) reduce electrical power consumption. PA1 (e) reduce operating utility costs. PA1 (f) reduce air pollution from combustion exhaust products. PA1 (g) increase system heating potential with no increase in utilities consumption. PA1 (h) easily provide system increased heating capacity, due to relatively light weight, inexpensive and easily installed, as compared to installing a new main heater unit. PA1 it will reduce the utilities consumption, because of the shortened time of operation that would otherwise be required, PA1 it will decrease the cost for gas and utilities because of the reduced usage. PA1 it will support national energy conservation efforts. PA1 it will decrease air pollution because of the reduced gas usage. PA1 it will support world wide air pollution reduction efforts. PA1 it will decrease utilities distribution equipment and costs, by utilities companies, because of reduced utilities demand.